To be decided
by Scarlet Penpernel
Summary: The borg have attempted a take over of the galaxy as USS Voyager is destroyed upon returning home-unfinished
1. Default Chapter

Stardate 4.637.90  
  
Commander Reginald Barclay looked up from his console and replied to Admiral Paris's question "It's a transwarp aperture" Admiral Paris quickly with apprehension in his voice ordered "All ships to converge on that position now!" Lieutenant McGill, a Human shot to a console and pressed the short series of buttons needed for communications, "This is Starfleet Command" he said into the console "transwarp aperture opened at co-ordinates 234 mark 8769, all ships converge on that position. I repeat. All ships converge on that position and prepare to fire." The blue hole in space looked like a ring of blue flames; it is hard to comprehend that something so benevolent could produce something as sinister as the Borg. A menacing Borg Sphere appeared at the opening to this corridor in space, as it came through it was as though it smiled a dare to be destroyed. The Starfleet ships quickly opened fire in a series of phaser blasts that seemed to be absorbed by the sphere, like warmth on a winter's morning. The USS Avenger, a Saber class starship, darted behind the sphere that made it looked miniscule firing off quick, sharp bursts of phasers trying desperately t destroy the threat, like leucocytes fending off an infection. The sphere fired six diminutive burst at the Avenger and it burst into green flames like gasoline soaked paper in an irate inferno.  
  
Stardate 4.637.90  
  
Colonel Kira Nerys sat down in her former beloved captains' chair, her friends' chair, in the prefects' office. She contemplated life, death, the prophets. She thought of her friend, Benjamin Sisko, how he took his own life to save her world yet didn't really die, only moved to a higher level of existence. He was now a prophet, one of her gods. Like she had always seen him as, the God of her world, her worlds' beloved emissary. She thought of her lost love Odo, in his tux' just the way he wanted her to remember him, she thought of Worf, on Quonos', as the Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, also she thought of Miles, teaching at Starfleet academy .She giggled, the thought of Miles with hundreds of children a day constantly questioning him, he could take a certain amount of questioning, indeed he enjoyed it to a point. But even Miles could only take so much. A flash of light emanated from nowhere yet everywhere all around her and she was then standing in a room, no. Not a room, more of just a space, completely white, featureless. A figure appeared in the distance, she could only see a silhouette, she realized it was a man walking towards her. "Hello" she called to him, "who's there? Where am I?" and she saw who it was that had brought her here, and nearly died with joyful shock.  
  
Stardate 4.637.90  
  
A torpedo hit the sphere with a tremendous force that even had it not exploded would have likely ripped the sphere to shreds, the forbidding sphere cleaved apart with a tumultuous force, the small pieces that remained of the sphere fell away from eachother, what was the rest of the sphere was now smaller debris and flame, and from the middle of it came new aspiration, new hope. The evidence that despite anything, good shall always triumph over evil. The USS Voyager came through the flames to enter the hearts of the people of the Federation once again, not as the ship lost in the Delta Quadrant, but as the crew that went to hell and back. On the bridge of Voyager Captain Janeway stood up from her chair and walked towards the conn "she did it" she said in a crackly, muffled voice satiated of emotion, "We are being hailed" said Tuvok. "Starfleet Command". "On screen" said Kathryn. Admiral Paris appeared on the titanic viewscreen, "Welcome back Captain. But how did you..." Captain Janeway cut him off mid-speech "it'll all be in my report sir" "Very well" Stated Admiral Paris. The viewscreen blinked off and Captain Janeway sat down into her chair, her ship, her crew, her family, they were home. She had seen them all through the worst of times and now surely, the best of times had come. "Set a course Mr. Paris. For home." And the Voyager soared benevolently towards Earth, her past legend, her future destined to go down in history.  
  
Stardate 4.637.90  
  
Kira stepped forward, her eyes wet with happiness, her mouth wide open with shock. "Captain?" she said, questioning the man she thought was standing in front f her. "How.?" she whispered in utter disbelief. The man stepped forward and said "It is the way of the prophets" Benjamin Sisko said. Kira walked into the infirmary, Julian said, "it is a warning", she stepped back onto the bridge of the Defiant trying to comprehend what had just been said, where she was, what was happening. Worf stood up from his console, "there is trouble on the road ahead" his deep voice boomed. "Is this an orb experience?" asked Kira, she walked over to her chair on the Defiant bridge, she sat down at her chair in the prefects office. Sisko and Vic walked towards her, "hey baby, this is just a warning of what is to come" he snapped his fingers as he spun around from her. Sisko stepped forward, "time is a fabric such as satin, and can easily be broken" "What?" Kira questioned as she stood up from her deck chair in the Felka Province on Bajor. Vedick Barial stepped out from no-where, "Beware Nerys, things will change"  
  
On the bridge of the Defiant again Jadzia turned away fro the conn, "You must be strong Kira" Sisko stepped forward from the light space again, "Kira, things will change" "I don't understand. What things?" "Just keep the station in one piece until I get back major" The light space faded away and Nerys was sitting down in her hair once again. She was shocked. Tearful. She tried to understand so many things at once, seeing Ben again, Barial, Jadzia. She cried, tears of happiness, and because she really missed her friends. 


	2. 2

CHAPTER ONE The bruised and bloody warrior raised his Bat'leth in an attempt to stop the devastating arm coming down on top of him, he trust his sword upward, hoping to deprive the beast of its arm , successfully the whirring arm flew away in flash of sparks. He pivoted and dealt a fatal blow to his opponents back, making the thing fall to the floor in a fit of agony. Upon hearing the horribly familiar noise behind, the Klingon automatically swung his sword behind him, but to no avail, the hideous beast caught the blade in mid-swing and prevented it from going any further, it reached forward and grabbed the Klingon by the shoulder, proceeding to put its arm around the warrior's neck. Then and only then did it speak its fatal speech. "We are the Borg, You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile" The warrior aloud himself a cry of anguish as he felt the long cold assimilation tubicules puncture the skin on his neck and dig deep in to his flesh. He was unprepared for the wave of pain that surged through him as the fiery hot nanoprobes pumped through his veins, making them expand. He could hear the voices of the collective and see their hands panicking to pull him in, they were all despairing cries of help, Men, Women, and Children. The Borg was truly savage, stopping for nothing. In his mind he screamed at himself to stay focused on the battle field, and although it hurt him to do it, to focus on the Borg as they attacked the capitol city, the children fleeing in fright as their mothers and fathers were slaughtered before their eyes, whilst the men fought hand to hand with advancing Borg. The warrior himself had seen Chancellor Martok dragged towards a group of Borg then transported away. The Borg dropped him to the floor, and he lost his concentration, the hands, the voices J'Al he cried as he felt himself being pulled towards the oblivion of the hive-mind. He looked up as the Borg which had attacked him walked towards a strange being, Human he decided, in the new Borg defense amour that Starfleet had provided its warriors, he could see her long female hair come down the sides of her helmet as she fired her weapon at the Borg, about 150 of these new star fleet soldiers were running about the streets of the capitol trying to defend Qu'onos, she saw the Borg in time and fired a thick powerful purple beam at it, it span round as it fell, but as it fell it vaporized, so all that hit the floor was an detectable shower of broken molecules. THE VOICES, so strong, so powerful, he cried out in total despair as he felt him self slip once more into the collective, he was flashing in and out of consciousness and nothingness, as he came into a flash of consciousness he managed to stay in it long enough to see that woman standing over him holding her rifle to his chest, and then he slipped one last time into the dark void where there could be no hope of return, he was now one of them.  
  
  
  
The runabout rocked and shook around so much that Captain Elizabeth Shelby wondered if this was what it was like when the beloved Enterprise-D crashed on Veridian III 10 years ago. "Initiate final stage of touch down" she screamed over the whine of the buckling and breaching hull. Sparks flew and pieces of the ship rained down on them as the brave 20 made their final descent into the capitol, the port nacelle had been badly damaged from enemy fire as they left the shuttle bay on her nearly outdated Defiant class ship, and was now venting very large amounts of highly explosive antimatter, and the front view port had taken a direct hit from a ground based Borg phaser turret, but she knew that her ship the USS-Borg Runner was ready to beam her assault crew off the runabout should anything really bad happen. The runabout suddenly pitched forward at a 70 degree angle as it also began a deadly roll to port the crew were slammed to the deck as the ship spiraled out of control, she could hear the pilot giving her a report which she could barely hear over the warning klaxons and the sound of the runabout tearing itself to pieces. "We were hit by a particle weapon, engines offline, multiple major hull breaches, I've lost all control, warp core fluxuating we're gonna have a breach"! "Beam us down"! Shelby screamed. She half expected to have been blown into an infinite amount of molecules before she felt the familiar and reassuring feel of the transporter, beam her away from the doomed ship, but she did, and when she felt herself re-materialize she looked around to see if everyone was there, they were, except one. Commander Thomas Eugene Paris, her pilot. She scanned the skies with her eyes for the Runabout and saw the rear end of the tangled wreck erupt in a glorious display of orange and black flames as it sharply banked upward towards the sky. She slapped her communicator and shouted into it "Paris get the hell out of there" She looked up in despair as the flaming runabout continued its ascent. "Sorry captain but I've got to keep this baby on course otherwise you'll all die and would have destroyed everything on the northern continent, oh hell here it comes, oh sh..." The comm line went dead and Shelby continued to look as a sharp explosion shot out from the center of the 6 mile high ship like a raging animal then hungrily devoured the damaged remainder of the runabout in a spectacular display of detonating anti-matter as if it was its last chance of prey. "NO"! She screamed as the murder of Paris was shown in front of her in a blaze of glory. She lowered her head to brace for the incoming shockwave of the Warp Core explosion; a strong wind picked up very rapidly and created a huge sandstorm that encompassed the commando team as if the beast of death had not yet had its fill. A tremendous sound like the gods themselves were waging a terrible battle in the skies hit them; they all dropped to the floor as the enormity of the sound completely over powered them. Then it came. A ball of blue crackling energy expanded in all directions from the explosion point and as it hit them Shelby tried to stand but the decreasing force of the blast threw her about 10 meters over the comm line she heard Lieutenant Barras help in pain as the circuitry in her headpiece overloaded and burned her Blue Bolian face to a charred carnage. Shelby hit the ground and realized there were Klingons and Borg all fighting around her and the commando team, of which some lied there. Dead. Either from fire, some races such as the Vulcans, had weak internal organs and so the 2 Vulcans on her team lay there, dead, with liquid for organs, lying like a swimming pool, in their otherwise unscathed bodies. Shelby stood up to her full height and stared at the central command building, to the left of it there were about thirty Borg approaching, she couldn't be sure exactly how many because of the sorrow and hate surging through her tired body. Tired, but determined. She knew that the council members had to be saved, the delegates from the Federation and Romulan Empire, the assorted Guls and Legates from the Cardassian Union. What were they all doing on the Klingon home world any way? What they were doing was going to shape the outcome of this costly war, was going to give everyone one last stab at he Borg, a stab to create a fatal wound enough to bleed the Borg away into lost time, she had to save them. Shelby desperately rounded up the remaining, frightened few of her squad and started towards the command building, as she ran others gave up the fight with Borg and ran to the command building also, Klingons who were trying to preserve their world, to exterminate the bug called Borg. There must have been hundreds of Klingon warriors, Starfleet and Romulan soldiers, they all reached the towering doors at the entrance to the building, Shelby aimed her weapon at the door, others did the same "FIRE!" she shouted. The metal doors vaporized in a blinding flash and shower of molecules being torn apart. "WE HAVE TO GET THE DELEGATES AND COUNCIL MEMBERS TO THE ESCAPE CRAFT!" She screamed at the pinnacle of her voice, they all stormed the building with a growing sense of purpose. Captain Shelby and Centurion Sovula, a Romulan, ran along a wide deserted corridor lined with doors, "We must find them, what they are creating will be the Apocalypse of the Borg terror reign" Sovula stated. "I know, this door has a dampening field in operation" she said as she waved the tricorder over the small cold metal door "on three" she whispered as she looked at Sovula with a desperate look of hope. "Two". "One". Both of them fired their weapons at the door and it crumpled in front of them into smoky air just as four Klingons rounded the corner. All six stepped into the room, it was oval, and in the middle, a Klingon meeting table with twenty four tall backed Klingon chairs surrounding it, in the chairs was seated twenty two delegates from the four major powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, President Auron Kyron and his admirals from the Federation, Chancellor Lokar and his senators from the Romulan Empire, Legate A'Jon and her Guls from the Cardassian Union but, Chancellor Martok and Ambassador Worf were gone, all of the delegates rose from their seats "We have to get out of here" said A'Jon, strong determination to survive in her eyes, typical for a Cardassian. Sovula spoke quickly with desperation, a need to survive, again, typical of a Romulan as loud explosion shook the room and dust rained down from the ceiling, "Agreed Cardassian now let's MOVE IT!" Everyone hastily removed themselves from the room led by Captain Shelby and Centurion Sovula, they led the frightened delegates around the dark corridors of the central building towards the only exit, and again I shall state a typicality of a certain species. Klingons. One entrance, only one way for attackers to get in, only one way for cowardly warriors not ravenous enough for the meal of battle to get out, not pretty. 


End file.
